We're Home
by bunnyandheartache
Summary: Isabella Swan, on random, decided to take her children to see their father. Only problem is that he walked out the minute he found Bella was pregnant. Oh, and Bella has lost her job, and her house and Edward is a Millionaire.
1. Welcome Home

**Title: We're Home**

**Summary: Isabella Swan, on random, decided to take her children to see their father. Only problem is that he walked out the minute he found Bella was pregnant. Oh, and Bella has lost her job, and her house and Edward is a Millionaire. **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: No Flames. I take the charcters and I mold them to fit into my design**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this **

**Chapter One: Welcome Home **

Bella Swan didn't know what to do anymore. What could she do? After all here she was with two children, who had never met their father before, in front of his house.

The children were twins: Annalie and Rosalie Cullen. They were both the age of three, but other than that they were complete opposites.

Annalie Rose was the quit, inquisitive one, while Rosalie Lily was the loud, boisterous child. Both had coffee colored eyes, with fair skin and hair the color of copper. They were smart just like their father. Already at the development of a child of the age of five.

But, as Bella had already asked- what was she doing here? Edward walked out on her! He didn't want to take part in his children's lives. The minute she found out she was pregnant he told her to never talk to him again.

But yet, here she was. In front of the Cullen mansion. What was she thinking?!

Apparently, her girls wanted to also. For she felt a slight tug on her pant leg, and looked down to see Annalie tugging ever so gently.

"Yes?" Inquired Bella, as she squat to be at the level of the children, while she brushed a strand of Annalie's hair out of her coffee colored eyes.

But before Annalie could speak, her sister spoke," Momma- when are you gonna open the door?"

Bella, let out a deep sigh, her cheeks flushing, and her dark, mahogany brown hair blew in the light wind. "I don't know, girls. I'm kind of afraid."

Annalie puckered her lips, just like she did when she was in deep thought, however Rosalie was not to remain silent like her calmer sister.

"Mommy," whined Rosalie, wildly swinging her arms for dramatic effect, ''I want to see Edward!"

Once again, Bella sighed. It was infuriating actually. Annalie called Edward Papa and Rosalie refused to call him anything but Edward. She was really like her aunt, after to whom she is named after.

"For the last time Rosalie, he's your father- you can't call him Edward. And secondly, shush for a minute okay? You're giving mommy a headache.' At that Rosalie did a little dance. "It's not funny!" I yelled.

Of course at that moment, the huge front doors swung open.

There stood Edward Mason. His auburn hair messier than ever. His body just as good, if not better- noted Bella. His emerald eyes were furious, and his brows were tightly scrunched together.

But of course, this didn't matter to Bella. For she quickly jumped up, and with her arms out stretched with a big goofy grin on her face, she yelled the words "We're Home!"

Edward stared a minute and then looked to the two little girls who were also standing in that rediculas pose.

When nothing happened, Bella's grin didn't falter, all she did was shout, 'Girls introduce yourself to your father."

They both jumped up and down, Annaile was finally showing some emotion, too, their pink fluffy poodle dress bouncing with them.

Edward stared in horror as the first one yelled, "Hi daddy- I'm Annalie Rose Cullen. I love you." His heart, however didn't really twitch at that as much as the fact that three girls actually thought that they were welcome here, and that he wanted them.

However he was completely taken back, by the second one, who clearly stated, "Hey, Edward, I'm Rosalie Lily."

It was dead silent for another minute; Bella was still in that outrageous position and Edward stared a minute before he slammed the huge doors white in Bella's face.

**Okay that was chapter one. Yes, I did make Bella a dim-witted, flaky person and yes Edward is a jerk. No flames. I do love reviews. Don't comment on my grammer- I know is fuckin sucks**


	2. Open the door

**Title: We're Home**

**Summary: Isabella Swan, on random, decided to take her children to see their father. Only problem is that he walked out the minute he found Bella was pregnant. Oh, and Bella has lost her job, and her house and Edward is a Millionaire. **

**Rating: M**

**A/N: No Flames. I take the charcters and I mold them to fit into my design**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this **

**Chapter two: Open the door **

Bella Swan stared at the door for a minute, before her arms came swinging down, and she let out a huge wail, " Ugh..How could he do this!?!?"

To make sure her daughters understood her anger she stomped her feet, and wailed some more, her cheeks growing alarmingly red.

Annalie and Rosalie stared at their mother for a second before Rosalie also let out an angry yell. " That jerk!"

Now, even though the girls were twins, their personality was nothing alike. And nothing better demonstrated this, than when Annalie calmly knocked on the door.

Bella huffed and crossed her arms, "Don't bother Anna, your father is a jerk- he'll never let us in."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement, sending her red curls bouncing. "Yeah, don't bother Anna, Edward is a jerk."

But all Anna did was shake her head, and continue to knock.

She proceeded to do this for another minute when the door swung open, and there was Edward himself.

"What?" He let out with an exasperated sigh. Honestly Bella would never grow up, ever. And these two girls, his daughters were also quite a sight to behold.

Rosalie was just like her mother and her aunt- the one whom she was named after- which in any sane person mind was a scary personality. But he did have to say that the shy one, Annalie was cute, so shy and persistent. She was like Bella's half brother Griffin, he noted.

Griffin was seventeen, with pale skin, black hair and bright blue eyes. He was always talking with his older brother Jasper, who, just like him was quite and laid back. How these two were related to Bella and Rosalie he would never know.

In fact, Bella was only blood related to Griffin. Rosalie and Jasper were Renee's children from a previous marriage to a man named Phil.

He hadn't talked to Griffin or Bella since Bella had come to him that night a few years ago and he kicked her out.

He felt a tinge of guilt, but then pushed it aside. It was her fault, after all.

But as to the reason why he still saw Japer and Rosalie was the fact that Jasper married his little older sister Alice and they now had a daughter, Jasmine. And Emmett, Rosalie-grown up one- was her husband and they were best friends. Not to mention the fact that they too, also had a son around the same age as Annalie, Rosalie and Jasmine. His name was Hunter. He was a little girly, if you asked Edward but he always kept his mouth closed.

He shook his head, and looked down at Annalie, expectantly.

"Daddy, could we stay pwease. Mommy and Wosie and I will be good. I pwomise. But mommy said you would help us. Cause you love me. I love you too." And this was little Anna's declaration.

Edward was silent minute and before he could respond, Bella said, " Anna honey, your father is a meanie. Come on, we'll go somewhere else."

But at this, Edward suddenly wanted his daughter to know that he wasn't that bad. "No, it's fine you can come in."

At this the little girls let themselves in, Anna quietly and Rosie was walking with her head held high.

Bella's jaw dropped open, but she quickly shut it. Her mood once again light and bubbly.

But as soon as Bella went to go in, Edward stopped her. "Only they can Bella, I still don't want you here."

**End. Review no flames. I'll send you a preview if you review. Read m y other story too.**


End file.
